Worth It
by Elysse Raven-Rose
Summary: Nisroc is struggling to understand both his brother Rephaim and his fathers decisions of late he finds an unexpected ally to help him discover who he really is, and what is the feeling he is developing for the strange fledgling he keeps saving?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this story's going to be about Nisroc since I think he has great potential to have a great storyline of some sort**

**I don't own house of night in anyway just so you know.**

Nisroc rolled out of his nest, his mind half thinking that Rephaim had ordered him awake. With a sad sigh Nisroc sat on a rock knowing Rephaim would never do that again, he was human and living with the Red One whom had taken him as her consort.

Nisroc wondered for the first time in centuries what Rephaim was thinking leaving his brothers, his father! For a woman, a powerful high priestess yes but still…

Betrayal…not something Nisroc ever thought he would experience with his brothers, Rephaim above all the others.

Nisroc did not trust easily, he trusted what he knew or what he thought he knew, he thought he knew Rephaim would always be there for them, that father would always be there to tell them what to do, that he would never feel alone…yet all three had come to pass.

Rephaim was gone, father was gone and even though Nisroc was surrounded by his brothers and he was left to lead them, he felt absolutely alone.

Nisroc remembered back to the last time he saw father he had ordered him to collect all his brothers, with dismay he looked over the still sleeping forms of his brothers, there were so few many had been killed recently from different things, one he knew from the special fledgling Zoey Redbird, four others from guns of all things the strange metal human contraptions called guns! But most from the Swords Master at the House of Night, Dragon true to his name he fought with the ferocious power of a dragon, along with him and the sons of Erebus Warriors most had died fighting.

Nisroc did not know if fowl creatures like him and his brothers would ever find peace but he hoped so for his fallen brother's sakes.

One of Nisroc's brothers Mace woke when Nisroc walked past him, hundreds of years of warrior training woke him to the movement, with a sicking taste in his throat Nisroc remembered Maison, Mace's twin brother who was…killed horribly by the bull creature Aurox.

Mace's scarlet eyes scanned around him for any signs of a threat seeing none, he automatically asked Nisroc in case he missed something

"Issss there danger Nissssroc?" Mace hissed Nisroc shock his head and his brother lowered his guard somewhat

"Hassss father returned?" he asked, again Nisroc shock his head looking to the sky, the sun was on its way down in a hour or two it will have set

"Do you think he will return?" Mace asked minutes later Nisroc's fragile patience cracked

"I don't know Macccce sssstop assssking me quesssstionssss!" Nisroc hissed like the creature he was, Mace flinched and back away from his brother unfortunately his yell had woken his brothers who were all looking to him now, Nisroc wished they would not but he knew they were looking to him for guidance, a sense of direction in the absence of their usual leaders.

"I sssshall return ssssoon do not leave here issss that undersssstood?" he hissed to them they nodded as he opened his wings and launched himself into the sky, his beloved sky! How Rephaim could give up flying was beyond Nisroc it was torture to remain grounded for too long for him.

Nisroc found himself, without reason following a raven that was just below him, Nisroc was just flying trying to calm himself and push away the growing feeling of helplessness when the raven he had been watching lands on the ground outside a building. Unsure why he suddenly felt sad Nisroc lands in a tree nearby, when the most shocking and amazing thing happened, the raven started to caw but the sound was full of pain, slowly the raven grew and transformed into the naked form of his brother Rephaim!

Shocked beyond belief he watched his brother pick himself off the ground and pull on clothes that lay under a tree, Nisroc could see the pain in his brother, as each movement was careful. Suddenly a girl raced out of the building and jumped into Rephaim's arms he held her there smiling at her and he kissed her, as if he hadn't been in pain only seconds before. The girl pulled away and smiled at him her face full of joy and…love mirrored by Rephaim's own; Nisroc now saw she was a vampire a red vampire the Red One!

Nisroc watched as his brother and the Red One disappeared inside.

Nisroc sat back against the trunk of the tree and looked up to the sky, the sun had set and the stars were starting to show but Nisroc could not focus on them only on the confusion and questions that stirred his mind his brother was human but during the day he was a raven was this punishment did the goddess Nyx do this to him for their past sins? Why would Rephaim chose that? To go through the pain, every day?

Nisroc did not understand at all, he could only glare into the sky knowing his eyes shone blood red, he did not know who he was more mad at, his brother for choosing the Red One over his brothers, his father for letting him or the goddess for hurting his brother

"Damn you all" he hissed angrily into the heavens

**So yeah what'd you think? I hope to get the next chapter on soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay chapter 2 :) fun let's see what happens :)**

Nisroc dropped from the tree, he know not how long he had sat there but he had been silently battling with himself to confront Rephaim, his urge to have a throw down with his brother was winning as he strode forward to the entrance to the building. However the closer he got, the more nervous he did too, when suddenly the door was thrown open Nisroc sunk into a predatory stance and the person who had come out gasps as he saw what was there. Nisroc watched the young fledgling carefully, recognizing the red crescent moon on his forehead the boy was small, really small he looked very young yet he had to be in his teens to have been marked

"Umm" the boy tried to say gawking at the Raven Mocker

"Umm are you here for Rephaim?" he said ending in a rush Nisroc nodded once eyes searching everywhere for signs of attack, the boy seeing this stood up straighter making him about a centimetre taller

"Ah I can go get him if you like, I don't mind, I'm Anthony by the way, well everyone calls me Ant cause I'm so small right, I don't mind you can call me either, what's your name?"

The boy spoke fast with barely any breaths in-between words Nisroc found himself wondering if he was always like that or because he was nervous Nisroc decided it didn't matter he rose from his predatory stance again looking over the red fledgling. He came to his chest in height he had rusty brown coloured hair and big green eyes the colour of lime.

"Nissssroc" Nisroc answered his question, not bothering to try and make his voice sound normal

The boy smiled making his eyes gleam

"Well hey Nisroc great to meet ya, want me to go get Rephaim for ya?"

"Okay" Nisroc found himself saying at the curious boy who no longer looked afraid the boy smiled again and disappeared back inside

Nisroc was careful in case he returned with warriors, though it took less than a minute for the small boy to return Nisroc was ready to jump into the air and flee but when he saw his brother Rephaim come out after him, he straightened and looked into the completely human eyes of his older brother.

"Nisroc" Rephaim said when he saw his brother they did not say anything for a few seconds

"Is all well?" Rephaim eventually said

"No" Nisroc said bluntly his earlier anger returning

"What is it?" Rephaim asked true concern in his eyes, did he truly care about the brothers he left behind or was it an act? Nisroc glared at his older brother a million questions buzzing through his head, Rephaim recognising his brothers anger did not flinch in fact he walked closer

"What ails you brother?" Rephaim asked again Nisroc's control cracked

"You!" he spat

"How could you betray usssss?" he hissed knowing his eyes were gleaming red when the small fledgling flinched

"I have never betrayed you brother" Rephaim said plainly but it did nothing for Nisroc's anger

"Yessss you have I have been abandoned! By thosssse I trussst left to care for the otherssss alone!" without thinking he swung at Rephaim who blocked easily

"Nisroc you have not been abandoned, things have happened which are hard to explain but I will to all of our brothers I promise, father is nearby I'm sure he will come too"

"I know where father issss! Do you think me inferior to you?!" Nisroc yelled outraged attacking Rephaim again

"No I am no better than you my brother we are just living different lives now"

"What do you sssspeak of?" Nisroc asks halting his attack

"I chose the path of the goddess, to walk in light not darkness and by doing so I was gifted by Nyx to a human form"

"One that only lassstsss during the night!" Nisroc cried Rephaim bowed his head but continued

"Yes that is the punishment for my sins, one that I accept Nisroc"

"Why? For the Red One?" Nisroc asked

"Yes but also for myself father has done the same he has chosen light Nisroc! He has become warrior to the house of night high priestess and is the schools new Swords Master"

Nisroc did not say anything for a few minutes when three warriors suddenly burst through the door all wielding swords Nisroc crouched ready to attack

"Stop!" Rephaim yelled, thousands of years of obeying his brother kept him from launching himself at the warriors

"This is my brother Nisroc he wished only to talk to me" Rephaim continued

"He attacked you!" one said

"Yes have you never fought with a brother?" Rephaim asked one warrior smiled and put his weapon away

"Oh yes" he said the other two kept an eye on the Raven Mocker and he did the same

"Nisroc stand up they will not harm you" Rephaim said as more fledglings emerged through the door

"As long as you stay away from Zoey I won't" one who still had his sword out said

"I have no need to" Nisroc said rising but backing away from them, the remaining two put their swords away but their eyes never left him.

A blonde red vampire came forward Nisroc recognised her as the Red One

"Hi y'all what's ya name?" she asked smiling but he could see she was being cautious

"Nisroc, Red One" he answered she smiled and rolled her eyes

"Honestly who came up with that name? mine not yours" she sighed and Rephaim smiled taking her into his arms

Ice seemed to flash through his heart as he saw his brother hold her, he had seen so called love many times over in his long existence, he never though any of his brothers would ever become close to it yet his brother seemed to have, as always he was the best, the first at everything. Nisroc looked away his eyes meeting those of the red fledgling boy, Anthony was his name or Ant as others called him.

Nisroc no longer knew what to do he had not the will to fight with his brother any more nor did he wish to return to the burden of care for the rest of his brothers, even flying seemed like a load he could not take at the moment. Nisroc closed his eyes willing himself a million miles away from everything suddenly he felt something and his eyes snapped open he turned just as his father Kalona landed behind him.

**Okay that was the longest chapter I have ever written. Well please review tell me what you think and I will happily take it into consideration. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those who reviewed and as requested chapter 3 is here, I would have made it anyway but it made me really happy that people wanted it :)**

Fear was not an emotion Nisroc felt often, unfortunately he felt it often whenever his father was mad, he was used to his father taking his anger out on himself and his brothers or humans that are unfortunate enough to be near him when enraged, when the immortal landed Nisroc felt a sliver of fear run through him, when his father's amber eyes met his and he remembered he was meant to be leading his brothers instead of fighting with one but he could not know he had been fighting with Rephaim could he?

"Nisroc" Kalona said seeing him and recognising him Nisroc didn't answer luckily Kalona continued

"What brings you here?"

"I wasss flying and sssaw Rephaim turn into a human boy from a raven!" Nisroc answered his eyes turning back to Rephaim again he wondered why he put up with the pain when darkness was so much easier so much safer

"Yes it must be a bit of a shock" Kalona says nodding if Nisroc was human he would raise an eyebrow as if to say 'obviously' Nisroc didn't know what to do now, he settled on asking father what he wanted

"I gathered my brothersss assss you commanded me too, there are not assss many of ussss anymore"

Kalona bowed his head in sadness? Thought? Regret? Nisroc did not know

"How many are left?" Rephaim asked Nisroc turned to his brother…was he still that? Nisroc push the thought away habit of answering him was too hard to resist

"One hundred" Nisroc answered Rephaim winced understanding how many brothers they had lost

"Where are they?" Rephaim asked

"The ridges south-west of here" Kalona answered

No one said anything for a long time but a question burned Nisroc and he pushed all if any fear away and spoke

"Issss it true father?" Kalona raised his head his amber eyes meeting the scarlet ones of Nisroc

"Is what true?" Kalona asked

"Do you walk in light with the goddessss?" Kalona took a deep breath and nodded Nisroc glared at his father he could not help it he was angry

"And what of your sssonsss would you forssssake them assswell?!" he yelled

"Nisroc" Kalona tried to say in a softer voice than Nisroc expected

"I do not wisssh to hear you excusssesss father tell me what you want and I sssshall sssee it done" Nisroc growled and hissed still glaring, Kalona did not get mad, did not strike him, in fact if anything he looked defeated

"Do whatever you want Nisroc it's your choice" Kalona said

Nisroc could not respond, all words had left him, he had never been given a choice of anything in his life, not ever maybe to whom he could kill or hurt but this was different and Nisroc knew one undeniable thing, what he wanted was his father's love, his brothers safe and with a quick glance at his brother still holding his woman his brother to love him to.

But love was not a thing a creature of darkness could feel was it? Rephaim must of for he fell, in love with the Red One and by choosing her over darkness; he was gifted with a human form Nisroc looked back at his father

"There issss nothing I want" Nisroc found himself saying, Nisroc was about to take flight away from the confusion that had started to stir in his mind, when he heard the sound of a speeding car everyone turned to it, Nisroc could easily see a red vampire was driving, one well acquainted in darkness the car was coming straight for them

"I'll kill that freak myself!" they all heard him yell the car was aimed at Rephaim

"Dallas no!" the Red One screamed holding Rephaim, the fledglings scattered warriors protecting their charges but Nisroc's eyes turned to the small red fledgling boy Anthony, he was frozen to the spot as the car was almost upon him, he was between the car and Rephaim. Nisroc did not think he ran forward, grabbing the boy and shooting upwards just before the car killed them both. Kalona thinking the same grabbed Rephaim who still held the Red One and they too just missed the car which swerved to avoid the tree behind them. Knowing he could not for fill his mission the car sped away.

Kalona landed with Rephaim and the Red One who was holding on to Rephaim like her life depended on it. He was trying to soothe her and thank father at the same time, Nisroc realised he was still in the air holding the boy who was holding tightly onto him looking down

"It'ssss okay I will not drop you" Nisroc found himself saying the boy laughed into his chest

"Much appreciated and thanks so much for saving me Nisroc, you didn't have to but you did, thanks. Do you mind putting us on the ground, not that I'm afraid of heights or anything, not really but I want to make sure everyone's okay, you know. I mean what was Dallas even thinking? He wasn't right? That was just bat crap crazy right?" Nisroc smiled inside at the boys rant and did indeed descend to the ground and let the boy go.

"Is everyone alright?" Anthony asked, everyone mumbled mixed versions of 'yeah' 'fine' 'Mhm'

"Whoa has Dallas lost it or what?" a dark skinned red vampire said shaking her head, her strangely coloured hair shock with her.

The Red One detangled her arms from around Rephaim and suddenly hugged Nisroc, Nisroc was so shocked he just stood there she let him go and bounced back on her heels

"Thank you so much for save'n Ant none of us would have reached him" she hugged him again then little Anthony who smiled and hugged her back

"All's good Stevie Rae I'm alive, Rephaim's alive were all alive and uninjured" he said with a big smile

"Speak for yourself I broke a nail in the fall" a beautiful blond human girl said looking angrily and her hand, Ant held his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing, Stevie Rae hid in Rephaim's chest to do the same, unfortunately the others could not and they burst out laughing, much to the annoyance of the blond her warrior smiled and hugged her to him, making her frown morph into that of a smile the same look of love in her eyes as Stevie Rae and Rephaim had.

Nisroc did not know what to do now, so he just looked in the direction the car had taken. Suddenly he sensed something, well his warrior training did, he turned around and looked up, into the tree that was above them, he looked closer the red vampire that had been driving the car was there with a very sharp knife in his hands, he stood directly over Rephaim suddenly he jumped, again Nisroc only reacted rushing forward pushing his brother out of the way, the knife meant for his brother sliced into him and all Nisroc could do was scream.

**Ooh cliff-hanger love it :) its getting good huh? Hope you enjoyed it, I'll write the next chapter whenever I feel like it but it'll be soon promise :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 yay this is gonna be good :) thanks so much to people who reviewed it's really nice of you :)**

Nisroc's scream tore through them all echoed with Kalona's and Dallas's, knowing he had missed his mark he unkindly pulled out the knife and took a swipe at Rephaim but he never got the chance, Kalona attacked sword raised, he knocked the knife out of Dallas's hand, head butted him with the handle of his sword, knocked his feet out from under him, stabbed the sword right into his heart letting go of the sword he caught Dallas's still falling form in a head lock and broke his neck, the dead form of Dallas was flung into the tree with the power of a truck hitting him full on, his broken body broken even more hitting the ground. No one looked at him though not for long, just as the anger had hit Kalona it disappeared turning to Nisroc, Rephaim rushed to his brother who had undoubtedly saved his life, he held his brother who was moaning in pain, Anthony and Stevie Rae dropped beside him and Kalona fell next to them

"I owe you my life brother so don't die before I repay it"

"I don't want it" Nisroc spat out with a groan but a light in his eyes that made them know he was smiling

"Earth come to me" Stevie Rae said the air was suddenly full of the smell of earth soil, trees and land

"Strengthen Nisroc" she said and sure enough the earth obeyed and Nisroc felt a lot better someone else knelt beside Kalona

"Fire come to me" a female voice said

"Warm up Nisroc and chase away the cold" again the elements obeyed and the subtle chill that had been spreading was gone, replaced by a comfortable heat

"Air come to me, blow away the stench around here and any evil that tries to hurt Nisroc" a male voice said this time sure enough a gentle breeze removed the smell of blood and doubt of his survival

"Water come to me wash away the blood and clean the wound" two people held Nisroc's hands another held him down as the water did as the red fledgling asked Nisroc tried as best he could to not cry out in pain he was not very successful after water did as it was told Nisroc knew it was better to stop infection, even though it stung.

"Spirit come to me help Nisroc heal, it is the least we can do to thank him for saving our friends"

Nisroc opened his closed eyes, Rephaim held one of his hands the boy Anthony held the other, his father held him down, the special fledgling Zoey stood over him and he felt Spirit enter him though it was soothing and he could feel the wound hurting less and maybe even healing, Nisroc's energy was gone held up only by the power of Stevie Rae's element Nisroc looked up into the concerned eyes of Rephaim, his father, Anthony, Stevie Rae and their friends then he passed out.

Nisroc woke slowly he could tell people were around him not his brothers but maybe his father he woke in stages, first taste and smell came to him, his beck was dry and he could smell vampires, a human, his father and something else…Rephaim? Next he could hear, only the sound of people moving could be heard, someone was pacing, a few adjusted their positions standing or sitting. Unfortunately that was when feeling returned Nisroc shot up with a cry his eyes opening, those who had been close fell back in shock of his sudden movement and cry but not his father, he shot forward as Nisroc clamped his beck shut to stop the sound as his back hurt like hell.

"Nisroc brother it's okay" Rephaim said holding his brother as he controlled the pain in his body

"I know" Nisroc said softly suddenly something hugged him tightly feeling the Red Ones arms Nisroc forced himself not to cry in pain as she was stronger than she looked and he was hurt. The…Stevie Rae was sobbing

"Thank you so much Nisroc for saving him, I have no idea what would'a happened if I lost him thank you, thank you!" she sobbed Nisroc gave his brother a clear sign with his eyes that she was hurting him and Rephaim pulled her off him

"It'sss fine he isss my brother after all" Nisroc said unable to keep his voice normal from the pain he was in but she did not cringe she just smiled and hugged him again causing him to make a noise of pain this time both Rephaim and Kalona pulled her off him knowing he was in pain

"Ooh sorry!" she cried understanding

"It'ssss fine" he said again, it wasn't but he did not want her to get upset again for he could see it upset his brother as well, he could now sense the imprint he had with her, her pain was his as his was hers, they truly did love each other

Kalona stood in front of Nisroc and Nisroc looked up to him

"I'm so proud of you Nisroc for saving Rephaim…and the boy" he added waving a hand in the direction Anthony sat which was a chair at the end of the bed he was on Anthony smiled when their gaze met

"Yeah that was really brave of ya I mean both times you could've been killed, you almost were! But ya did it anyway" Anthony said quickly Nisroc didn't answer he didn't think 'its fine' would work three times in a row so he just nodded.

No one said anything for a while until Kalona spoke again

"Nisroc I meant what I said, you can do whatever you wish, all of your brothers can it's your lives and I've learned that freedom is important" Nisroc studied his father's face, he was being honest he truly wanted him and his brothers to make their own decisions but were there really any for abominations of nature?

"And where would we go? What would we do? We frighten all who ssssee ussss ,we are known assss monsterssss, we cannot even ssspeak properly, ssssome not at all!" Nisroc reminded him Kalona bowed his head so Nisroc continued

"We have lived our entire livessss with someone there to direct usss if that isss ssssuddenly torn away they will have nowhere to go, no senssse of purposssse they will be lossst! We have only ever known one thing and that is dissstruction!"

"I know and I am to blame for that Nisroc" Kalona said not loudly like his son softly in a neutral voice but Nisroc heard real regret. Nisroc was so mad he couldn't speak his head snapped to his brother

"I thought you sssaid he choissssse light!" that snapped Kalona's patience Anthony gasped as Kalona moved so fast trapping his son against the wall of the room by his neck their faces inches from each other each glaring both pairs of eyes glowing with anger.

**Hmm what's gonna happen next? I don't know but even I'm looking forward to it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**My train of thought just kept going so that why I'm updating so fast it might not last long so enjoy while you can :) just so you know the picture on the front, of the boy with the black feather I picture him as Nisroc :) maybe with different coloured hair but still :)**

Rephaim was the only one who dared to come between the two, he pulled his father off Nisroc and stood on the bed between them

"I'm trying to help you Nisroc all of you" Kalona growled

"By abandoning ussss?" Nisroc hissed

"No never, like I said you can do whatever you wish, if that is following me around fine, if that is travelling around the world fine, if that is also choosing light and hoping the goddess grants you a human form like Rephaim fine, nothing in life is easy Nisroc, this is a lesson I failed to teach, one I failed to learn myself until recently, I know I have done wrong by you and your brothers but I'm trying to make up for it Nisroc, I'm trying" Nisroc had never seen his father look so defeated in his life he wasn't abandoning them he was trying to give them their own lives Kalona got off the bed turned away from them.

No one spoke as the minutes stretched

"Come back to the ridge and tell them" Nisroc eventually said

"Okay" Kalona agreed

"I'll come too, so they can see for themselves" Rephaim said also getting down Nisroc followed suit

"Then I'll go with you" Stevie Rae said immediately

"Can I come too?" a small voice asked behind them, they turned to Anthony

"This isn't a field trip" Kalona sighed Anthony looked down, Nisroc saw the fear in his eyes

"You can come Ant" Rephaim and Stevie Rae said together then smiled at each other, Anthony smiled too his eyes meeting Nisroc's still smiling. Nisroc looked away suddenly wondering the time not something he can remember doing before

"How long wasss I unconsiousss?" Nisroc asked

"Six hours scared us right, didn't it?" Anthony said nodding

"We'll go now while it is still dark" Rephaim said

"Alrightly I'll drive you two fly k'" Stevie Rae said grabbing keys to her car and walking out, choice made for them Rephaim followed with Kalona, Nisroc sighed knowing this wasn't going to be easy and who knows what they will do? Suddenly Anthony was there looking up at him

"Everything will be good you'll see, everyone deserves a chance and it'll be worth it" he said in his fast-no-stops way with a smile, Nisroc found himself wishing he had the boy's optimism as he followed him through the tunnels and to Stevie Rae's car, Anthony hopped in the back and closed the door, Kalona and Nisroc watched the car take off leaving them alone neither said anything, they knew they could reach the ridges well before the car could no matter how fast the car drove.

"I hope one day you'll forgive me Nisroc" Kalona said surprising him

"For what?" Nisroc asked

"For being such a bad father" he said his head hanging like it was tied down

"I think you ssshall find many will easssily forgive you for that" Nisroc said

"Are you one of those few?" Kalona asked meeting his son's gaze, Nisroc thought about it, will he forgive his father for risking his life and that of his brothers for his own gain? For raping his mother? For killing so many for no reason other than the thrill of it? Nisroc knew he too had done bad things that humans could only call evil, he did it because his father did and he thought that was what he was meant to do, what father wanted which it was but not anymore, could he forgive father for leading them astray? For making them the monsters they are?

"I forgive you father, I only hope I am alssso worthy of forgivenesssss" Nisroc found himself saying

"You are worthy Nisroc; will you ask the goddess for forgiveness?" Kalona asked

"Why sssshould I? What can sssshe do? Give me a human form that only workssss during the night but during the day having to endure the pain of turning to a mindlessss beasssst? What kind of choicccce issss that?" Nisroc asked

"It was a choice Rephaim made not to be a human; he did not foresee that, only to be forgiven for his sins"

Nisroc did not answer instead he spread his wings and took off, he knew his father followed him but he did not acknowledge him he flew with his eyes closed embracing the amazing feeling of flying, he could never give this up no matter what he looked like he decided. Nisroc flew above the car then past it to the ridges his brothers all awaited him.

"Father isss coming, along with Rephaim and othersss do not harm them isss that underssstood?" Nisroc asked they nodded as Kalona landed and the car pulled up below them, they watched as Stevie Rae and Anthony help Rephaim up the cliff as he wasn't as strong anymore. Eventually they reached the top; his brothers could not help but gasp and stare at their eldest brother who accepted their stares with ease, as he did with everything. Nisroc found himself jealous of Rephaim he was always the first and best at everything it annoyed Nisroc for the first time; Nisroc pushed it away as their father started speaking.

"My sons this is going to be difficult to explain and for you to understand but I shall do my best please just listen" the Raven Mockers all did even though they still looked back at Rephaim and the red vampires next to him, who were both looking at all the Raven Mockers with wide eyes. Nisroc did not really want to listen to his father talk, so he sat on a rock behind Anthony and Stevie Rae close enough to hear easily and still be considered part of the gathering and waited.

**There is a lot of conflict going on inside Nisroc this chapter shows mainly that but don't worry there will be more action soon :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**This story is just flying by with my imagination let's see how everyone's going to take the news and what possible dangers could there be on top of a mountain? :)**

Kalona told them all about everything and as expected his brothers were shocked and of course when given freedom they didn't know what to do so before they all really freaked out Nisroc stood

"Brothersss!" he called they all stopped to listen thankful someone was taking charge

"I know all thissss isss a ssshock but itsss for the bessst if you want to ssstay together you can you can be human if you choice light and ask forgivnesss from the goddesssss Nyxxxx sssshe may girf you with one but you will be a raven during the day I have sssseen Rephaim turn into a boy from a raven it issss not plesssant but if you want forgivenessss you musssst pay for your sssinsss"

"Isss it worth it?" one asked coming forward to Rephaim he was smaller than them but was determined to be heard the new or some they had never spoken or couldn't Rephaim answered

"For me yes brother, you will have to see for yourself if it's worth it for you"

"I will ask forgivnessss" one says slowly trying to say the words

"And I" the one in front of them says, more and more say the same or just nod

"How?" the brother who had first spoken asks

"Ask Nyx for forgiveness but you truly have to be sorry" a few nodded and they waited

They all felt it when the goddess appeared, all of them looked in awe at the goddess Rephaim, Stevie Rae and Anthony all immediately bowed Kalona's eyes flicked from the goddess to his sons Nisroc just stood unsure what to do

"I hear your pleas sons of Kalona and yes I will grant you the same gif as Rephaim but remember it will not as Nisroc said, be pleasant can you accept that?" Nisroc felt a chill when she said his name but he looked over his brothers who were nodding the hope in their eyes was heart-warming as humans would say and Nisroc knew for them it was right but what about him? He was fine as he was there was no reason for him to be human he had no wish to mingle with them or even with vampires his brothers wouldn't shun him for remaining himself would they? Nisroc looked at Rephaim and Rephaim smiled at him knowing his brothers thoughts he stood and put a hand on his shoulder

"You'll always be my brother Nisroc, no matter what you choose, it has to be your choice, if you have no reason to be human than remain as you are, it will not change our bond" Rephaim promised him softly Nisroc nodded

Light suddenly begun shining from within his brothers they shone so brightly Nisroc had to cover his eyes when it faded Nisroc looked and gasped his brothers were all human all wearing only pants and looking at each other one began to laugh and it spread Nisroc looked at his father the pride and happiness in his expression would always be remembered.

All of them could speak now and laugh and even cry with happiness. I turned out Nisroc was the only one who remained the same but none shunned him for it they were to over the moon that they were human they were happy and hugging each other and cheering Stevie Rae and Anthony stood to the side smiling at this happy scene Kalona was among his sons who were all thankful for him giving them this chance Nisroc was sure he saw father with tears in his eyes at one point.

"Are you happy for your brothers?" Stevie Rae suddenly stood next to him and asked

"More than I can ever ssssay" he said honestly she smiled and looked over the crowd of around a hundred boys she wasn't the least bit fazed at being the only girl around

"Ant be careful over there" Stevie Rae suddenly said Nisroc's head snapped to Anthony he was leaning over the cliff looking down when suddenly the edge he stood on crumbled Stevie Rae screamed as Anthony begun to fall no one was close enough to grab him and none had wings anymore except Nisroc he ran faster than he ever had before and threw himself off the cliff after Anthony

**Sorry this is short but it was such a great cliff hanger I had to stop here :) review please! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter here you go enjoy :) oh and if you like this story check out my other one **

**House of Night 'Eternal Lovers' :)**

Nisroc grabbed Anthony just before they hit the ground, Nisroc tried to pull up but couldn't he could only skim across the rocks painfully, Anthony tucked in his arms

Anthony sat next to Nisroc his leg in an odd angle, Nisroc couldn't sit up he had to wait until he started to heal

"The sun!" they heard Stevie Rae yell down to them, both looked to the sky sure enough the sun was rising

"Father! Get SSStevie Rae to sssafety now! I've got Anthony!" Nisroc yelled knowing red vampires were very vulnerable to the sun, they watched Kalona grab Stevie Rae and take off just as his brothers begun screaming.

Thankfully the transition into a raven didn't take too long and in a minute a hundred ravens took off into the skies, one in the direction Kalona took Nisroc guessed that was Rephaim.

Nisroc's back healed and he sat up he was still in a lot of pain but he had to get Anthony some where the sun couldn't touch him, but Anthony wasn't looking at the sun he was looking at Nisroc

"Oh my goddesses, Nisroc are you alright? I am so sorry! I was just looking and it collapsed under me! You saved me again and you didn't have to but you did and now your hurt that fall could have killed you too! And…"

"Anthony!" Nisroc cut him off and he did looking like he was about to cry

"All sssshall be okay we need to get you to ssssafety" Nisroc said the boy had a broken leg and a few scrapes Nisroc was sure he looked the same but Anthony was also getting tired from the sun rising he had heard that they had to sleep when the sun came up and it was rising

"I can't move my leg I'm sorry" Anthony cried Nisroc held his arm

"Thisss isss not your fault" he told him Anthony swayed a little where he sat he was bleeding, his leg was broken, he wouldn't remain conscious for much longer and the sun was still rising! Nisroc didn't know what to do

"Take my blood it will give you strength and heal you!" Nisroc commanded Anthony shivered once before biting Nisroc's outstretched wrist, Nisroc didn't know the feeling he got when he felt Anthony took his blood but he didn't want it to stop, Anthony moaned as he drank and once he had enough he pulled away.

Nisroc could see the leg was healing but he couldn't walk yet suddenly Anthony cried out in pain, the sun had reached them! Nisroc opened his wings to shade Anthony but it couldn't work forever Nisroc looked around he couldn't see anywhere that was safe from the sun, Anthony was crying and holding onto Nisroc, Nisroc held him too, still looking around, nothing around here could protecting him.

Nisroc held tightly to Anthony and jumped into the sky Anthony started screaming and Nisroc flew faster than he ever had before, he spotted the cave and flew straight into it to the very back where no sun could reach them. Anthony was crying and moaning Nisroc let go and gulped, Anthony was very badly burnt he was as red as his mark, he was shaking his tears hurting the burns on his face

"Nisroc…I'm so…sorry you got hurt" Anthony sobbed

"Do not concern yourself, if I had to do it again I would" Nisroc told him honestly, he didn't know why but there was something about this boy that was special to Nisroc

Anthony smiled through his tears and gently leaned up even though he was in serious pain to Nisroc and kissed him on the cheek

"Thank you" he whispered falling back into Nisroc's lap unconscious, his heart beat was slowing, NO!

"Nyx pleasssse do not take him from me!" Nisroc yelled echoing through the cave the goddess appeared beside him also kneeling next to Anthony

"_You have saved this boy three times tonight Nisroc I thank you for that"_ the goddess says

"Pleassse sssssave him I'll do anything!" Nisroc begged he had never begged for anything in his existence, yet here he was now begging to save the life of a fledgling he had only recently met

The goddess smiled

"_You love him, as he does to"_

"I cannot love, it isss impossssible" the goddess remained smiling

"_Then why did you save Anthony? You had no reason to but you have, everyone one can love Nisroc even you"_ Nisroc swallowed looking down at Anthony his heart beat continued to slow

"Pleassse ssssave him" Nisroc begged again looking into the eyes of the goddess

"_There will be a price Nisroc_" Nyx warned

"I'll pay it I don't care just pleassse ssssave him!" the goddess placed Nisroc's hands over Anthony's heart light shone out from the space between them again so bright Nisroc closed his eyes but did not remove his hands the light dimmed and Nisroc looked down at Anthony then the goddess

"_Give him your blood then wait for him to awaken at sunset_" she said smiling then disappearing in a shimmer of light Nisroc did not hesitate, he found a sharp rock beside him and re-opened his healed wrist it hurt but he didn't care he placed it on Anthony's mouth, the fledgling chocked at first but then begun drinking his skin returned to normal, as did his strength holding himself up and holding Nisroc's wrist, the leg was completely healed and Anthony's tired eyes met Nisroc's Anthony gasped seeing him

"What is it?" Nisroc asked hearing his voice he sounded a little different then he realised he didn't hiss Anthony smiled

"You're human" he said Nisroc touched his face instead of a beck he had a mouth his put a hand on his head he had hair, he touched his back his wings were gone Nisroc did not dwell on it

"You are healed" he said Anthony looked at himself

"Yes thanks to you, how'd ya turn human? Why'd ya? I thought you were happy as you where?" Anthony asked Nisroc realised they were only inches from each other Anthony still on his lap he also found he couldn't bear to lie to him

"I couldn't lose you, I don't know why but I just couldn't" Nisroc felt a warm feeling spread through him but it wasn't his emotions, with a start he realised they were Anthony's

"We've imprinted" he said Anthony nodded

"I noticed that" he says his eyes closing a little

"You need to rest I'll stand watch and keep you safe" Nisroc said

"Promise?" Anthony asked eyes opening

"Yes" Nisroc nods Anthony smiles and leans up his lips touching Nisroc's softly an identical feeling of warmth went through Nisroc and he knew they both felt it

Anthony pulled back with a smile his lime green eyes alive, he lay down and closed his eyes he was asleep in seconds, leaving Nisroc human, confused and feeling better than he ever had before.

"Thank you Nyx" Nisroc whispered meaning it with all his heart.

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aren't Nisroc and Anthony just so cute? I think so well here's what happens next :)**

Nisroc didn't move very much all day, he sat in the same spot looking down at the sleeping form of Anthony, though he was silent his mind was in chaos and was beginning to give him a head ache.

But almost as soon as the sun set Anthony woke up, he stretched and made a funny O shape with his mouth then he opened his eyes seeing Nisroc he remembered and sat up almost too fast for Nisroc to move his head in time from being banged against his

"That wasn't a dream" he says Nisroc wasn't sure what about that sentence made him laugh but it did, after a second Anthony joined and they stood up Anthony was still short compared to him Anthony looked Nisroc up and down he only had three-quarter pants on bare-foot and chest it hadn't bothered him before but now he realised he wasn't wearing very much and under Anthony's gaze he felt…embarrassed? Nervous?

Afraid

That he didn't live up to his approval but Anthony smiled

"You look really good Nisroc just so you know" Nisroc smiled he could feel it

"Come on your brothers might be back, I can't imagine they enjoyed turning into ravens"

Ravens, that made Nisroc realise something

"I didn't turn" he says out loud Anthony turns back to him

"You're right you didn't, maybe because it was already light out? Or maybe Nyx made you something different?" Anthony voiced his thoughts

'Maybe' Nisroc thought

"Let's get to my brothers I'm sure Stevie Rae must be worried about you" Nisroc said and started walking Anthony ran a little to catch up then they walked together

"You know I owe you like three for saving me" Anthony says as they climb up a rock ledge to the place they had fallen

"No you don't you just stay safe that's all I want" Nisroc said then re-thought what he said and blushed Anthony seeing this laughed his laughter made people on top of the ridge look down seeing Anthony and a strange boy Nisroc looked up at them his eyes meeting his father's who's worried frown vanished and he soared down to them

"Nisroc?" he asked Nisroc smiled and nodded

Kalona reached forward and hugged his son to him, Nisroc realised he must have been worried

"I'm alright father" he looked to Anthony

"We both are" Kalona looked between the two as Stevie Rae and Rephaim dropped down beside them Nisroc's other brothers following

"You imprinted" Kalona states Stevie Rae's eyes widen as she checks Anthony over for harm which just makes him laugh

"He would have died if I didn't" Kalona gives his son a confused look but nods and hugs him again

"You look different brother" Rephaim says also embracing him

"Trying on a new look" Anthony laughs coming to stand beside him which make Nisroc somehow feel better soon they are surrounded by brothers

"You changed too" Mace says

"Yeah apparently" Nisroc says not saying anything about not changing into a raven neither does Anthony when he looks to him he just smiles which causes Nisroc to realise Anthony is on his side, why he wasn't sure but he was grateful for it

"What happens now?" Anthony asks indicating to the newly made humans around him they all understood they couldn't live up here anymore

"I'll take care of them you should return to the tunnels I'm sure your friends are worried about you" Kalona says

"They sure as hell are the second I was inside I was telling the story and man where we scared Ant, we need to sort all that out I left my car here last night so we can drive" Stevie Rae says

"See y'all later" she calls with a smile and heads to the car Rephaim following. Wait did that mean Anthony was going to? No, Nisroc didn't want that Anthony looked back to Nisroc

"Nisroc go with them" Kalona says next to him Nisroc looks at him

"I've never been imprinted with anyone but even I know its affects, you can't bear to be separated so go with him" Nisroc nods Anthony smiles seeing Nisroc was coming to.

Anthony opens the car door for him and shows him how to put on the seat belt Stevie Rae was in the driver's seat trying very hard not to laugh Rephaim looked sympathetic he'd had to go through this to.

When Anthony opened the door for him to get out too Nisroc figured he better tell Anthony he was not hopeless before this got out of hand but he didn't need to, Anthony felt his mood and smiled

"I know Nisroc but I'm going to help out whether you like it or not ,until you know absolutely everything about everything you need to know about being human" he put his hands on his hips and attempted to look taller which only cause to make the three of them watching to crack up.

Inside he was introduced to everyone as Stevie Rae and Anthony told the story, Nisroc stuck with Rephaim next to them only speaking when told to give his side of the story. Once everyone knew the story from every angle they started to eat breakfast it was a weekend so they didn't have to go to the house of night for school today but they did tomorrow and they wanted Nisroc to come to if Anthony was going than so was he.

Two girls immediately said that he needed clothes and again Nisroc realised he wasn't wearing very much, Rephaim gave him a shirt to wear and shoes then with the human girl's 'gold card' as she called it and Stevie Rae, Rephaim, Anthony and another fledgling called Shaunee they went shopping, something Nisroc had never done before.

They came back hours later with two cars packed full of stuff, they gave Nisroc a room across from Anthony's, they set up the double bed and with the help of the warriors Stark and Darius they also put the wardrobe up, Shaunee cut all the 'tags' off the clothes he had been forced to try on and show them like a model thankful he had had the final say in it, thanks to Rephaim and Anthony who stood up for him.

Nisroc had a black blanket covering his doorway in place of a door it did not bother him he had a bathroom attached to his room with a mirror, when he had seen his reflection it had been a shock he had dark brown hair with a fringe of spikey hair **(like the picture!) ** and dark blue eyes he was slim but solid of muscle

"Told ya you looked good" Nisroc turned to Anthony who smiled at him glad he liked how he looked; everyone had left his room so he asked something he had been thinking about

"Was it fear that made you freeze before the car hit you or something else?" Anthony looked down a sad feeling reached Nisroc though him, Anthony looked back up meeting his eyes

"My parents and I were in the car one day coming back from the movies we were laughing about the movie we had seen even ,though I had been a bit sick lately when suddenly a fourteen wheel truck hit the car" Nisroc froze oh no Anthony took a breath and continued

"My parents were killed instantly, I crawled out of the broken window of the upside down car and collapsed, a vampire tracker appeared just then and marked me" whoa that's a lot to happen in a few short minutes but Anthony wasn't done

"I wasn't seriously injured but I needed help but the humans were afraid and refused to take me to the hospital, the tracker took me to the house of night, I was healed and welcomed but I had lost my family and I had a hard time fitting in, I was known as Ant the little guy who talks to much and has a nice smile and that's all I wanted them to know, when I started coughing up blood I knew I was going to die Nisroc and I hoped I would, so I could see my parents again" Anthony wiped a stray tear that had fallen

"But instead I woke up alone in the morgue, suddenly craving blood over anything else I'd turned evil Nisroc, obeying Neferet was the only instinct above hunting I had and I did hunt Nisroc, I killed innocent people because of Neferet, I knew no better, I had no humanity, I couldn't control myself and I don't think I can ever forgive myself either"

Nisroc strode to Anthony sitting him down on his new bed

"I have done things far worse than you can ever imagine Anthony and though the goddess has forgiven me, I also shall never forgive myself, though we can't change what we did then, we can decide what we do now, I chose to take any punishment there was for my sins to save you, I'm still not sure why, my emotions are confusing me and I don't understand but somehow sitting here with you makes sense, it makes some sort of crazy sense" Anthony smiled

"I know exactly what you mean" he says Nisroc looked down at Anthony the small fledgling boy that amazed and confused him, Nisroc did not realise how close they were until he felt Anthony's soft breath hit his face, Nisroc's eyes met Anthony's and both moved forward their lips seeking each other out

Nisroc had never kissed anyone ever, since he didn't have mouth but he never though it would be with a male but it was and it was amazing, Nisroc pulled away not wanting to have upset Anthony but he had done far the opposite, Anthony smiled up at him

"I'm not afraid of you" he whispers and kisses Nisroc again; Nisroc could only smile and thank the goddess that was so.

**Love to hear your reviews! And hope you like the next chapter once I put it up :)**


End file.
